finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Aerith Gainsborough/Other appearances
Series appearances ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Although she does not appear, Aerith's character profile is listed in the game manual. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Lightning can wear Aerith's ''Final Fantasy VII outfit by equipping the garb called "Midgar's Flower Girl". Lightning wields Aerith's Guard Stick as weapon and wears a flower basket on her wrist as a shield. While in this garb, Lightning mimics Aerith's victory pose and the Final Fantasy VII victory theme plays at the end of battle. The garb could be acquired by purchasing the V-Jump strategy guide for Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. In the United States, the code for the costume came with the collector's edition.http://kotaku.com/lightning-returns-collectors-edition-is-so-fancy-it-g-1481045446 Between December 17 and 20, 2013, Midgar's Flower Girl was available as a downloadable content, but has since been removed as it was meant to be a costume available through purchase of additional materials or non-standard editions of the game.http://kotaku.com/that-lightning-returns-aerith-costume-wasnt-meant-for-1489765451 The garb's locked ability is a mastered Mediguard. It gives Maximum ATB: +30 and has Default ATB: 50%. FFXIIILR - Aerith Screenshot.png|Midgar's Flower Girl. LRFFXIII_Midgar's_Flower_Girl's_victory_pose.jpg|Victory pose. LRFFXIII_Guard_Rod.png|Guard Stick. LRFFXIII_Flower_Bearer.png|Flower Bearer. ''Final Fantasy Tactics An Aerith native to Ivalice makes a cameo appearance, where she is initially referred to as a "Flower Peddler" (or "Aeris" and "Flower Girl" respectively in the PlayStation version). Final Fantasy Tactics assumes that every character has a job, and even some plot characters who never participate in battle have a job assigned to them by the game's engine. Aerith is listed as having the Chemist job, despite not being a playable character. She even wears a similar headdress of the female Chemist. Aerith and her mother live in Trade City of Sal Ghidos, and owe a 30,000 gil debt with a band of ruffians. The criminals go so far as suggesting Aerith make the money by selling her body—but at this point Cloud Strife intervenes. After the fight, she asks if Cloud wants to buy a flower for 1 gil. When Cloud remains silent Aerith asks if something is wrong and if she reminds him of someone, to which Cloud responds "No... It's nothing" and leaves. During the battle at Ziekden Fortress, Argath says "Had they been mongering flowers on some street corner, she would yet live", foreshadowing Aerith the Flower Peddler. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Aerith appears as a bonus character, fighting as an assist-only character and a tutor for those who purchase ''Dissidia Duodecim Prologus Final Fantasy and transfer the data to the game. She has two alternate outfits, her Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' outfit and an outfit based on concept art by Yoshitaka Amano. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Aerith is set to appear as a playable character. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Aerith is unlocked by collecting Red Shards. She is a Support and Defense oriented character. ;Stats ;iOS stats ;Abilities Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Aerith returns as an unlockable character, and is now unlocked by collecting Peach Crystal Shards. She is a Defense oriented character. Aerith gains her signature Limit Break, Great Gospel, which restores 90% HP when a boss appears. ;Stats ;Abilities Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Aerith Illust.png|Aerith's portrait. PFF Aerith.png|Sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Aerith is an ally and a summonable Legend. She is depicted in her ''Final Fantasy VII and Kingdom Hearts outfits, a school outfit, an event-related shrine maiden outfit and a swimsuit. Her abilities are Freeze, Comet, Comet 2, Fury Brand, Thundaga, Break and Holy. Her EX abilities are Bolt3, Fury Brand, Fat Chocobo, Holy DFF, Graviga and Seal Evil. She was first introduced in the event, Final Fantasy VII - Calamity from the Skies, in which her abilities and weapons were made usable to combat Jenova∙LIFE and Jenova∙DEATH. ;Portraits Aerith Brigade Portrait.png|Aerith's icon. Aerith KH Brigade.png|''Kingdom Hearts'' Aerith. Aerith Swimsuit Brigade.png|Seaside Aerith. ;Ability Cards FFAB Comet - Aerith R.png|Comet ®. FFAB Comet - Aerith R+.png|Comet (R+). FFAB Bolt2 - Aerith SR.png|Bolt2 (SR). FFAB Cometeo - Aerith SR.png|Comet 2 (SR). FFAB Bolt2 - Aerith SR+.png|Bolt2 (SR+). FFAB Freeze - Aerith SR.png|Freeze (SR). FFAB Cometeo - Aerith SR+.png|Comet 2 (SR+). FFAB Freeze - Aerith SR+.png|Freeze (SR+). FFAB Bolt3 - Aerith SSR.png|Bolt3 (SSR). FFAB Break - Aerith SSR.png|Break (SSR). FFAB Chocobuckle - Aerith SSR.png|Chocobuckle (SSR). FFAB Comet - Aerith SSR.png|Comet (SSR). FFAB Earth Rave - Red XIII SSR.png|Earth Rave (SSR). FFAB Fury Brand - Aerith SSR.png|Fury Brand (SSR). FFAB Gaia's Wrath - Aerith SSR.png|Gaia's Wrath (SSR). FFAB Gunge Lance - Aerith SSR.png|Gunge Lance (SSR). FFAB Hellfire - Aerith SSR.png|Hellfire (SSR). FFAB Holy - Aerith SSR.png|Holy (SSR). FFAB Tidal Wave - Aerith SSR.png|Tidal Wave (SSR). FFAB Bolt3 - Aerith SSR+.png|Bolt3 (SSR+). FFAB Break - Aerith SSR+.png|Break (SSR+). FFAB Chocobuckle - Aerith SSR+.png|Chocobuckle (SSR+). FFAB Comet - Aerith SSR+.png|Comet (SSR+). FFAB Earth Rave - Red XIII SSR+.png|Earth Rave (SSR+). FFAB Fury Brand - Aerith SSR+.png|Fury Brand (SSR+). FFAB Gaia's Wrath - Aerith SSR+.png|Gaia's Wrath (SSR+). FFAB Gunge Lance - Aerith SSR+.png|Gunge Lance (SSR+). FFAB Hellfire - Aerith SSR+.png|Hellfire (SSR+). FFAB Holy - Aerith SSR+.png|Holy (SSR+). FFAB Tidal Wave - Aerith SSR+.png|Tidal Wave (SSR+). FFAB Cometeo - Aerith UR.png|Cometeo (UR). FFAB Deathblow!! - Aerith UR.png|Deathblow!! (UR). FFAB Flare - Aerith UR.png|Flare (UR). FFAB Freeze - Aerith UR.png|Freeze (UR). FFAB Great Gospel - Aerith UR.png|Great Gospel (UR). FFAB Gunge Lance - Aerith UR.png|Gunge Lance (UR). FFAB Judgement - Aerith UR.png|Judgement (UR). FFAB Judgment Bolt - Aerith UR.png|Judgment Bolt (UR). FFAB Planet Protector - Aerith UR.png|Planet Protector (UR). FFAB Quake3 - Aerith UR.png|Quake3 (UR). FFAB Seal Evil - Aerith UR.png|Seal Evil (UR). FFAB Tidal Wave - Aerith UR.png|Tidal Wave (UR). FFAB Disintegration - Aerith UR+.png|Disintegration (UR+). FFAB Great Gospel - Aerith UR+.png|Great Gospel (UR+). FFAB Judgement - Aerith UR+.png|Judgement (UR+). FFAB Toy Soldier - Aerith (Assist Cait Sith) UR+.png|Toy Soldier (UR+). FFAB Chocobuckle - Aerith UUR.png|Chocobuckle (UUR). FFAB Howling Moon - Aerith (Assist Red XIII) UUR.png|Howling Moon (UUR). FFAB Fat Chocobo - Aerith UUR+.png|Fat Chocobo (UUR+). FFAB Fury Brand - Aerith UUR+.png|Fury Brand (UUR+). FFAB Judgement Bolt - Aerith UUR+.png|Judgement Bolt (UUR+). FFAB Chocobuckle - Aerith CR.png|Chocobuckle (CR). FFAB Deathblow!! - Aerith CR+.png|Deathblow!! (CR+). ;Legend Cards Cometeo Brigade.png|Aerith I (SR). Comet 2 Brigade.png|Aerith I (SR). Aerith_Legend.png|Aerith II (SR). FFAB Bio2 - Aerith Legend SR.png|Bio2 (SR). FFAB Comet - Aerith Legend SR.png|Comet (SR). FFAB Ice2 - Aerith Legend SR.png|Ice2 (SR). FFAB Bio2 - Aerith Legend SR+.png|Bio2 (SR+). FFAB Comet - Aerith Legend SR+.png|Comet (SR+). FFAB Ice2 - Aerith Legend SR+.png|Ice2 (SR+). FFAB Bolt3 - Aerith Legend SSR.png|Bolt3 (SSR). FFAB Break - Aerith Legend SSR.png|Break (SSR). FFAB Chocobuckle - Aerith Legend SSR.png|Chocobuckle (SSR). FFAB Graviga - Aerith Legend SSR.png|Demi3 (SSR). FFAB Diamond Dust - Aerith Legend SSR.png|Diamond Dust (SSR). FFAB Disintegration - Aerith Legend SSR.png|Disintegration (SSR). FFAB Fat Chocobo - Aerith Legend SSR.png|Fat Chocobo (SSR). FFAB Fury Brand - Aerith Legend SSR.png|Fury Brand (SSR). FFAB Gunge Lance - Aerith Legend SSR.png|Gunge Lance (SSR). FFAB Hellfire - Aerith Legend SSR.png|Hellfire (SSR). FFAB Holy - Aerith Legend SSR.png|Holy (SSR). FFAB Lucky Girl - Aerith (Assist Cait Sith) Legend SSR.png|Lucky Girl (SSR). FFAB Tetra-Disaster - Aerith Legend SSR.png|Tetra-Disaster (SSR). FFAB Bolt3 - Aerith Legend SSR+.png|Bolt3 (SSR+). FFAB Break - Aerith Legend SSR+.png|Break (SSR+). FFAB Chocobuckle - Aerith Legend SSR+.png|Chocobuckle (SSR+). FFAB Graviga - Aerith Legend SSR+.png|Demi3 (SSR+). FFAB Diamond Dust - Aerith Legend SSR+.png|Diamond Dust (SSR+). FFAB Disintegration - Aerith Legend SSR+.png|Disintegration (SSR+). FFAB Fat Chocobo - Aerith Legend SSR+.png|Fat Chocobo (SSR+). FFAB Fury Brand - Aerith Legend SSR+.png|Fury Brand (SSR+). FFAB Gunge Lance - Aerith Legend SSR+.png|Gunge Lance (SSR+). FFAB Hellfire - Aerith Legend SSR+.png|Hellfire (SSR+). FFAB Holy - Aerith Legend SSR+.png|Holy (SSR+). FFAB Lucky Girl - Aerith (Assist Cait Sith) Legend SSR+.png|Lucky Girl (SSR+). FFAB Tetra-Disaster - Aerith Legend SSR+.png|Tetra-Disaster (SSR+). FFAB Comet - Aerith Legend UR.png|Comet (UR). FFAB Cometeo - Aerith Legend UR.png|Cometeo (UR). FFAB Deathblow!! - Aerith Legend UR.png|Deathblow!! (UR). FFAB Disintegration - Aerith Legend UR.png|Disintegration (UR). FFAB Flare - Aerith Legend UR.png|Flare (UR). FFAB Planet Protector - Aerith Legend UR.png|Planet Protector (UR). FFAB Seal Evil - Aerith Legend UR.png|Seal Evil (UR). FFAB Tidal Wave - Aerith Legend UR.png|Tidal Wave (UR). FFAB Disintegration - Aerith Legend UR+.png|Disintegration (UR+). FFAB Earth Rave - Aerith (Assist Red XIII) Legend UR+.png|Earth Rave (UR+). FFAB Fury Brand - Aerith Legend UR+.png|Fury Brand (UR+). FFAB Judgment Bolt - Aerith Legend UR+.png|Judgment Bolt (UR+). FFAB Judgment Bolt - Aerith Legend UR+ 2.png|Judgment Bolt (UR+). FFAB Lucky Girl - Aerith (Assist Cait) Legend UR+.png|Lucky Girl (UR+) FFAB Lucky Girl - Aerith (Assist Cait) Legend UR+ 2.png|Lucky Girl (UR+) FFAB Seal Evil Legend UR+.png|Seal Evil (UR+). FFAB Chocobuckle - Aerith Legend UUR.png|Chocobuckle (UUR). FFAB Fury Brand - Aerith Legend UUR.png|Fury Brand (UUR). FFAB Fury Brand - Aerith Legend UUR 2.png|Fury Brand (UUR). FFAB Gaia's Wrath - Aerith Legend UUR.png|Gaia's Wrath (UUR). FFAB Gunge Lance - Aerith Legend UUR.png|Gunge Lance (UUR). FFAB Judgement Bolt - Aerith Legend UUR+.png|Judgment Bolt (UUR+). FFAB Judgement Bolt - Aerith Legend UUR+ 2.png|Judgment Bolt (UUR+). FFAB Great Gospel - Aerith Legend CR.png|Great Gospel (CR). FFAB Howling Moon - Aerith (Assist Red XIII) Legend CR.png|Howling Moon (CR). FFAB Fat Chocobo - Aerith Legend CR+.png|Fat Chocobo (CR+). ''Final Fantasy Artniks BCFF7 Aerith SR I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. CCFF7 Aerith SR L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (2). FF7 Aerith Gainsborough R+ L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (3). ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest Aerith can be purchased for $0.99 like all other premium characters. She is unique in a way that she can heal units: Aerith uses Healing Wind to instantly revive a player's character. It does not cause the enemy to attack, so one can quickly bring back every character with her. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Aerith appears as a playable character. She could initially be recruited to the party by exchanging 3,000 Magicite Shards during the event Countdown to Destruction. Alternatively, she could be recruited in the Challenge Events Footsteps of the Cetra, Aspiring Hero, and A Night to Remember. ;Assessment Aerith is a Flower Girl whose combat role is Healing Magic. Aerith's stat balance is consistent with that of a White Mage. She has a high Mind stat, which aids healing spells considerably and increases the duration of some buff spells. The player should make available as much restorative/support magic as is needed to put these attributes to use. ;Stats ;Abilities Aerith can use Black Magic abilities up to rarity rank 3, White Magic abilities up to rarity rank 5, Summoning abilities up to rarity rank 5, and Support abilities up to rarity rank 2. Her default Soul Break is Seal Evil, which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment has a chance to cast Stop and Silence on all targets. The rod Guard Stick (VII) can grant Aerith access to Healing Wind, which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment restores some HP to the party. With the Keepsake Ribbon (VII) hat, she gains access to Planet Protector, which for one Soul Gauge segment raises the Attack of all allies. The rod Aurora Rod (VII) grants access to Dragon Force, which for one Soul Gauge segment places all allies in Image status, allowing each party member to completely evade one physical attack. After Aerith's level cap is increased she automatically gains the Record Materia, Cetra's Prayer, which when equipped allows the user to slightly increase Holy damage. Aerith's Record Materia currently remains unreleased. ;Equipment Aerith can equip the following weapon types: daggers, rods, and staves. The rod Guard Stick (VII) allows Aerith to use Healing Wind. She can equip the following armor types: hats, robes, and bracers. She can equip accessories. FFRK Aerith Profile.png|Profile image. FFRK Aerith Battle Pose.png|Battle pose. FFRK_Countdown_to_Destruction_JP.png|Japanese event banner for Countdown to Destruction. FFRK Countdown to Destruction Event.png|Global event banner for Countdown to Destruction. FFRK Footsteps of the Cetra JP.png|Japanese event banner for Footsteps of the Cetra. FFRK Footsteps of the Cetra Event.png|Global event banner for Footsteps of the Cetra. FFRK A Night to Remember JP.png|Japanese event banner for A Night to Remember. FFRK A Night to Remember Event.png|Global event banner for A Night to Remember. FFRK Glimmer of Hope JP.png|Japanese event banner for Glimmer of Hope. FFRK Glimmer of Hope Event.png|Global event banner for Glimmer of Hope. FFRK Aerith Spell Casting Frame.png|Spell casting sprite. FFRK Aerith sprites.png|Sprites. FFRK Aerith MC.png|Aerith's Memory Crystal. FFRK Aerith MCII.png|Aerith's Memory Crystal II. FFRK Aerith MCIII.png|Aerith's Memory Crystal III. FFRK_spritesheet_Aerith.png|Spritesheet. FFRK Paean to Gaia Icon.png|Icon for Paean to Gaia. FFRK Wonders of the Cetra Icon.png|Icon for Wonders of the Cetra. FFRK Paean to Gaia.png|Paean to Gaia. FFRK Wonders of the Cetra.png|Wonders of the Cetra. FFRK Unknown Aerith BSB Icon.png|Icon for 星廻る息吹. FFRK Unknown Aerith BSB Icon 2.png|Icon for 古代種の祝福. FFRK Unknown Aerith BSB.png|星廻る息吹. FFRK Unknown Aerith BSB 2.png|古代種の祝福. Final Fantasy Explorers Players can transform into Aerith via the Trance system. Final Fantasy World Wide Words Mobius Final Fantasy Aerith is drawn on a number of the job and battle cards. Her original dress, with ornate faerie wings and flower bouquets on each arm, was also an obtainable outfit for Echo during the Eclipse Contact ''FFVII Remake crossover event. While wearing Aerith's outfit, Echo mentions phrases that reference Aerith's background as an Ancient and her limit break, Great Gospel. Echo appeared again as Aerith during the Scorpion Sting battle tower challenge, also based on Final Fantasy VII. However, the outfit was not obtainable during the challenge itself. MFF Aerith Echo.png|Aerith Echo. MFF Echo SS.png|Close-up of Aerith Echo. MFF Aerith Meia Banner.png|Aerith promotion featuring Meia. MFF Midgar Flower Seller.png|"Midgar Flower Seller" job. MFF Aerith FF7.png|Aerith: FFVII. MFF Aerith & Tifa FFRK.png|Aerith & Tifa. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Aerith has multiple wind-elemental cards. One such card, depicting Aerith's promotional CG render, has the Planet Protector ability. AerisAerith-TradingCard.jpg|Trading card of Aeris's Tetsuya Nomura artwork. Aerith TCG.png|Trading card of Aeris's ''Final Fantasy VII promo poster. AerisTradingCard.jpg|Card depicting Aerith in her Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' outfit. Aerith2 TCG.png|Aerith's trading card from ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete. Aerith4 TCG.png|Trading card of Aeris and Cloud with an Amano artwork. Aerith PR TCG.png|Trading card of Aerith with Theatrhythm Final Fantasy artwork. Cloud4 TCG.png|Aeris appears on Cloud's card with an Amano artwork. ''Triple Triad Aerith appears on Triple Triad cards in the version available via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. 426x Aerith.png|Aerith 427a Aerith.png|Aerith Final Fantasy VII technical demo Aerith, along with Cloud, appears in the technical demo for PlayStation 3, which recreates the opening sequence of Final Fantasy VII. Her face is never fully shown and when her profile is shown early in the video, her hair blocks the viewer from seeing her clearly. Like in the original opening, Aerith inspects a broken Mako valve on a side street in Sector 8, then stands up and walks into the crowd with the camera panning out to show a view of Midgar. Guest appearances ''Kingdom Hearts Aerith appears in the '' series with Squall Leonhart, now referring to himself as "Leon", Yuffie, and Cid. The four form a resistance group against the Heartless, and in Kingdom Hearts II form the core of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee dedicated to restoring the ruined world to its former glory as the Radiant Garden. Together with Cloud, the five lived in Hollow Bastion nine years before the start of the game, but were forced to flee to Traverse Town when the Heartless invaded. Aerith appears to be second-in-command to Leon, and is frequently seen by his side. She knows of Cloud's feud with Sephiroth; telling Sora that Cloud was seeking Sephiroth in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix and encouraging Cloud to settle the feud, certain he can find the light to combat the darkness Sephiroth represents. The ending shows Cloud reuniting with Aerith and the rest of the party at the library in Hallow Bastion. In the first Kingdom Hearts, she grants Sora an upgrade to his Cure magic. A special gummi ship blueprint called Aerith can be obtained by defeating 3000 Heartless and talking to Geppetto. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Aerith senses something amiss in the reconstruction of Traverse Town Sora visits, and is aware upon meeting him that she should know who he is, something other characters, including Leon and Yuffie, do not realize at first. She later concludes the three of them are recreations based on Sora's memories and do not actually exist, and warns Sora his memories will attempt to deceive him as he continues on. Aerith returns in Kingdom Hearts II as a member of the Restoration Committee assisting Cid and Leon with city planning. During the great battle in Hollow Bastion, she heals her comrades, alluding to her primary role as a White Mage in Final Fantasy VII. Her design is based on her Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-'' attire. Aerith makes an appearance in ''Kingdom Hearts χ chi as one of the obtainable character assist cards. She appears in the remake, Kingdom Hearts Union χCross, on several medals. Aerith_KH.png|Appearance in Kingdom Hearts. KHCOM-Aerith.png|Appearance in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. KHCOM-Aerith.gif|Appearance in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. KHII-Aerith.png|Appearance in Kingdom Hearts II. Mobile aerithkh1.png|Appearance in Kingdom Hearts Mobile. Mobile aerithkh2.png|Appearance in Kingdom Hearts Mobile. KHχchi Aerith4.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi. KHχchi Aerith5.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi (2). KHχchi Aerith6.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi'' (3). KHχchi Aerith.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi'' (4). KHχchi Aerith3.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi'' (5). KHχchi Aerith2.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi'' (6). KHUX_Illustrated_Aerith_5★_Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Union χCross. KHUX_Illustrated_Aerith_6★_Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Union χCross. KH1_Aerith_3★_Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Union χCross. KH1_Aerith_4★_Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Union χCross. KH1_Aerith_5★_Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Union χCross. KH1_Aerith_6★_Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Union χCross. KHUX_KH2_Aerith_3★_Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Union χCross. KHUX_KH2_Aerith_4★_Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Union χCross. KHUX_KH2_Aerith_5★_Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Union χCross. KHUX_KH2_Aerith_6★_Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Union χCross. ''Itadaki Street'' Aerith appears in the opening walking beside Cloud Strife. She, along with other Squaresoft characters from the ''Final Fantasy'' and Dragon Quest series are playable characters in Itadaki Street Special, a game that resembles monopoly. It has only been released in Japan. Aerith reappears in the mobile-phone edition of Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable. While initially not part of the player roster, she was later added on July 1, 2010, following the game's release. Itadaki-Aerith.png|Aerith. Itadaki Rinoa and Aeris.jpg|Aerith and Rinoa. ItagakiStaerith.png|Aerith render. Itadaki-AerithPortrait.png|''Itadaki Street Portable'' portrait. Itadaki-Aerith2.png|''Itadaki Street Portable'' Aerith artwork. References Category:Final Fantasy VII player character other appearances